


Two Worlds Collide

by W1derSick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Cute, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Serious, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1derSick/pseuds/W1derSick
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide.What happens when Japanese culture met American culture?And....... Where are the TITANS?!





	1. Where no titans goes - part 1

Eren´s POV

After an exhausting day of teaching about titans and fighting them, Eren and Levi make their way back from the fields. Around them are happy children jumping in circles around them, while yelling: _Heroes! Heroes!_

Eren sees Mikasa and Armin in the distance, waving at them. They are a great team, Levi and him, if he has to admit it himself. Levi silently just walk by his side, not saying a word. Eren thinks to himself; " _What is the Captain thinking about?_ " It is not until Eren comes back to his senses that Levi says something. His heart almost stopping in his chest as he sees Levi´s face.

"Good job today, brat." Levi says without any other expression then a little smirk. As Levi looks at Eren, the smirk disappears, replaced with a face saying piss off.

Eren looks quickly away. Blushing. Really flushed, “ _like a fool_ ” he thinks to himself.

Suddenly he feels a hand grabbing his arm. The next second his pushed against a tree. The hand releases him slowly as Eren realizes who it is pushing him. It´s the Captain. Levi looks at Eren as if he can´t believe his own eyes. Now Eren can fully see the Captain´s face. The Captain´s face is also red, even his ears are red.

Eren stops thinking. He can´t think. “ _What is happening?! Why are my heart beating so hard and fast?!_ ” is all he can think as someone presses their lips against his own. All he can do is closing his eyes, before shortly after opening them again to see no one in front of him. He´s all alone. He gets pulled out of thoughts by Armin calling his name. Eren stops thinking, starting to walk, having the thought at the back of his mind.

Holding on to the thought as he greets his friends.

“ _What happened? Who kissed me_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22


	2. Where no titans goes - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This person has no idea how I feel."
> 
> The title for this chapter may be "Where no titans goes - part 2"
> 
> But it can also be called:
> 
> "The chapter where you may feel sorry for Levi" or "Give him a hug and teach him about feelings"

Levi´s POV  
  
Another exhausting day of teaching brats about titans and fighting them. Levi makes his way back. He is walking together with one of the brats. The most interesting one of them. Eren Yeager. Levi hear happy children jumping in circles around them, while yelling:  _Heroes! Heroes!_

“ _Annoying children_ ” Levi thinks to himself as he hears Mikasa and Armin calling Eren´s name in the distance, waving at them. Eren may not think the same as he does, but he thinks, they are a great team, Eren and him.

He thinks about what to say to not make this more awkward then it is. So, he stays silently for long enough to think of something typical of him to say. However, just walking by Eren´s side, not saying a word, felt nice. Levi thinks to himself; " _What is Eren thinking about?"_

When Levi is about to say something, he looks up at Eren, walking by his side, staring into thin air. Only the silhouette of Eren´s profile is visible to him now. Just getting to look at Eren, without Eren noticing is uplifting on his mood. When he notices that Eren is comes back to his senses, Levi says something. His heart starts beating faster as he speaks.  

"Good job today, brat." a little smirk playing around his lips.  As Eren looks at him, the smirk falls from his lips, replaced with a face saying  _piss off_. But, Levi catches Eren blushing right before he hides his face.

Eren´s face is completely flushed, “ _cute_ ” Levi thinks to himself.

When they get close to a nearby tree, Levi grabs Eren´s arm. It all happened so fast, he can´t believe it. He can't believe he's pushing the boy how caught his interest, against a tree.

His hand releases Eren slowly. Then he just looks at Eren for a minute. Levi looks at Eren as if he can´t believe his own eyes. Now Levi can fully see that Eren looks at him. Eren´s face, even his ears, is as red as his own.

Levi just looks at Eren. Looking at Eren´s lips without him noticing it. Thinking “ _How foolish I have been!_ ” before all ability to think, and the ability to act suddenly kicks in. before he knows it himself, he pushes his lips against Eren´s.

All he can do is closing his eyes, pulling Eren against himself. They stand very closely from before. Before Eren gets a chance to open his eyes. Levi is already up in the tree, hiding. Watching Eren looking around to find no one in front of him. He gets pulled out of thoughts by Armin calling Eren´s name. He watches as Eren greets his friends. “ _What just happened? Did I just…. kiss….my crush?_ ”

Before anyone notices, Levi jumps down, landing gracefully on the ground, “ _That was graceful, Levi. God damnit Levi! What have you done?!_ ” is all he can think as Hanji greets him accompanied by Erwin.

 

* * *

_Three hours later_

When Levi is about to go to bed, he thinks about his doings that day. When he finally falls asleep, all he can think about is one thing. The kiss.

It turns into a dream.

  
" _This guy has no idea how I feel_ "  
  


Just like the previous night, Levi didn´t sleep.

" _This guy has no idea how I feel_ "

* * *

When the sun hits his face the next morning, he realizes that he has been sleeping till morning.

Now he just have to act tough around Eren Yeager for another day. 

Now is the time to greet the recruits and put his heart behind another wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22


	3. “Day 1” - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another exhausting day of endless piles of paperwork. Luckily, he got Jace and Izzy to help him. Lately, they have received an oddly huge number of documents about demon-activities, and something strange. Some of the papers describe something that looked like an unidentified species of demons.
> 
> Alec´s POV

“ _Another exhausting day of endless piles of paperwork. Luckily, I got Jace and Izzy to help me. Lately, we have received an oddly huge number of documents about demon-activities, and something strange.  Some of the papers describe something that looked like an unidentified species of demons._ ”

“Jace. Isabelle. I´m glad that you would help me with this. I appreciate your help. Truly…” was all I could say before Jace interrupted me.  
“Yeah, yeah. You know we would help you. Don´t be so…” Jace couldn´t find the right word, snapping his fingers, looking to Isabelle for help. She waved him away.

“I´m just happy that everyone is okay. Those things….” she waved, “whatever they are…are extremely dangerous, and therefore a threat to the shadow-world.” Isabelle kept holding her face all serious. Jace and I nodded to her statement.

She had a point.

I got to my feet, walking around my desk to where they were standing, stopping on the other side off the desk and leaned against it. Thinking for a second. Jace saw that I was thinking, so he cut the silence of by saying: “Wait…Where is Clary, Magnus, and Simon?!”

“Simon was tired, so he went home to rest. Clary said she had some pressing matters to take care off. What about Magnus? Have you heard from him?” Isabelle said, looking to me. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen, finding a message on the top.

I could feel Isabelle´s gaze on me, perhaps wanting me to share the message. I then looked up, sharing the message. “Magnus said his on his way over. Saying he´s got some reports…” I squinted my eyes a bit before going on, “but I told him to rest…guess I´m not the only one.” I looked at Isabelle´s and Jace´s faces. Both looked quite exhausted.

I gave them a small smile and said, “Go get some rest. You both did great work today, but now it´s time to rest.” Jace gave me an equally big smile and nodded. Izzy almost looked shocked, “Wait…!” she looked between us, going on, “We all deserve to rest. Especially you Alec.” She pointed at me and smiled. Her smile was big and bright.

Just then, Magnus came in through the door, paper files in his right hand. “Hello everyone! Here are the files.” He handed me the files and smiled cutely at me. He is such a tease. Izzy went on to tell Magnus that we were on our way to go resting.

Their conversation blurred out in my ears as I opened the first file, reading it. The report was explaining something unnaturally big…

_No…not big…but gigantic human-looking creatures!_

“…Alec…” I heard someone calling… “...Alec!” someone yelled again.

I looked up from the report, Magnus standing in front of me. “By the Angel…there you are! I have been calling your name for the last 3 minutes.” I looked around the room. Jace and Isabelle both gone. Magnus saw this, “They went back to rest.”

It was only the two of us left. Just us. Just Magnus and me.

I quickly understood that this would become a long and restless night. Only the Angel knows what is going to happen. But one thing I knew for sure, was that Magnus wouldn´t let me rest a single bit that night. And he made sure that I would have to make it up to him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment for me to read, please? I need the critics I can get.
> 
> You can reach me on:
> 
> Twitter: @ByMalec22


End file.
